


CLW 19

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Madison loves her job. Both of them. Really.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	CLW 19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



> Yeah, so I'm cribbing off my Commercial Law textbook published three years after Madison died. Sue me.

Madison loves her job. Both of them. Really.

"Here's the scenario," Madison says. "Dalton, Peters, and Latham have formed a limited partnership in Alabama under the RULPA. Latham is the limited partner. The partnership's written agreement neglects to discuss sharing of profits and losses, nor does it mention withdrawal of a general partner. The three contributed a total of a hundred thousand dollars to the partnership, forty from Dalton, thirty-five from Peters, twenty-five from Latham. Everyone got it?"

Several nods and a couple yeahs.

"First question. The limited partnership certificate was filed but has a typo such that the last date for the partnership to dissolve is a century later than intended. How does this affect the partnership?"

Dead silence. Madison is getting used to dead silence.

"It doesn't, really," Valerie finally says. "Unless they meant to dissolve the partnership on the original date, in which case they could still all agree in writing to dissolve the partnership."

"Very good," Madison says. "Next question. Which of the listed activities are permissible for Latham?"

Silence again.

"Decorating the partnership offices with the contract," Emily says. "Because Latham's a contractor for the partnership and limited partners are allowed to be contractors for the partnership."

"Yes. Next one."

Silence.

"Guaranteeing the loan to the partnership," Valerie says.

"Yes, because limited partners are allowed to be guarantors of partnership obligations. Next one."

"Everything on the list," Shaniqua says, flipping through her book. "Except maybe leasing a new office for the business. But I think that one too."

"Cheater," Madison jokes. Shaniqua laughs. "Okay, next question. The partnership made two hundred thousand dollars in profits this year. How will they be divided among the partners?"

Every Thursday night, it's the same thing. Not a single person in Madison's commercial law class is willing to let less than a minute go by between Madison asking a question and somebody providing the answer. Madison wants to get through the material and go home early as much as any of the students do.

Madison does what she does not because teaching is fun, not because fetching her boss's coffee is enjoyable in any way, shape, or form. Because she loves corporate law. And she really loves her job.

Okay, mostly she loves that they pay her.


End file.
